


Фетишист

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко нравится смотреть, а Кагами — получать удовольствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фетишист

В спальне горит свет. Зайдя домой, Кагами оказывается в полумраке прихожей и аккуратно прикрывает входную дверь, чувствуя себя вором, решившим ограбить квартиру, пока хозяева спят. Он разувается, бросает ключи на столик в коридоре, морщится, улавливая запах сигарет, и идет в ванную, чтобы умыться и пригладить волосы. Только потом он направляется в спальню.

Куроко сидит в кресле, держа над пепельницей тлеющую сигарету, и задумчиво читает этикетку на бутылке вина, которую держит в другой руке. Когда в комнате появляется Кагами, он поднимает на него глаза и пару раз моргает.

\- С возвращением, Кагами-кун. 

Он все еще в костюме – даже не переоделся с работы, хотя, судя по окуркам в пепельнице, ждет уже не менее часа. 

\- Я же просил тебя открывать окна, когда ты куришь в комнате, – произносит Кагами, проходя к окну и распахивая его настежь. Даже стоя спиной к Куроко, он чувствует на себе его внимательный взгляд. – Из-за тебя тут все пропахло.

Он разворачивается и садится на кровать, широко расставив ноги. Куроко выдыхает густую струю дыма, и очертания его лица становятся нечеткими на мгновенье. Кагами хмурится и ерзает на месте, показывая свое недовольство, будто бы от этого раздражающий запах, щекочущий ноздри, быстрее рассеется. После колледжа Куроко пристрастился к сигаретам – он утверждал, что курение помогает ему справиться со стрессом на работе, а спорить с ним было бесполезным занятием.

\- Почему так долго? – спрашивает Куроко, откладывая сигарету вместе с пепельницей и зажимая бутылку между коленями. Он неторопливо снимает скобу и вкручивает штопор в бутылочную пробку. Длинная челка лезет ему в глаза, и он сначала пробует сдуть ее, а потом убирает ее в сторону, открывая лоб. Кагами чувствует желание прижаться к нему губами, но остается на месте.

\- Пара ребят с работы предложили зайти перекусить, я не мог отказать. 

\- Это те, с которыми ты играешь в баскетбол по выходным?

\- Да, - кивает Кагами. В это время Куроко справляется с бутылкой, и темно-красная жидкость льется в бокал.

Кагами рефлекторно сглатывает, принимая бокал из рук Куроко, и ждет, пока он нальет себе. Они чокаются и медленно пьют – по негласным правилам первый бокал нужно выпить до дна. Сигарета возвращается на свое обычное место – стряхнув пепел, Куроко берет ее в зубы. 

Кагами замечает, что на правой скуле Куроко красуется свежий синяк. Встав с кровати, он подходит к нему и осторожно касается ушиба большим пальцем.

\- Что это?

\- В мой класс перевели проблемного ученика, – отпив, Куроко несколько секунд смакует вкус вина, а потом с удовольствием затягивается. – Я оставил его после уроков, хотел немного с ним побеседовать, а он набросился на меня с кулаками.

\- Вот же поганец, – рычит Кагами, останавливая руку на его щеке. – Я бы ему показал, как распускать руки. 

\- Ничего страшного, я просто не успел увернуться. Через пару дней пройдет. 

\- Как же ты остановил его?

\- Он, как и ты в свое время, довольно хорошо развит физически для своих шестнадцати, – Куроко вертит бокал в руке, улыбаясь своему отражению в стекле, – я не мог с ним драться, пришлось быстро обездвижить его и заломить руки. Неловко вышло… Подростки не любят, когда взрослые к ним лезут, а я вероломно хотел ему помочь, вот и нарвался со своими наставлениями. Первый раз на работе такое… 

Кагами усмехается, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. Куроко не так слаб, как кажется на первый взгляд, и умеет пользоваться эффектом неожиданности. А еще его трудно вывести из себя, но если сильно задеть – он тут же покажет, кто здесь хозяин. Поэтому Куроко всегда был глубоко независим и уверен в себе. Что бы с ним не случалось.

Эта черта всегда казалась Кагами привлекательной. 

В голове начинает шуметь, и Кагами опирается локтем на спинку кресла. Пальцев касаются мягкие волосы, когда Куроко откидывается назад и трется затылком об его руку, прикрыв глаза. Он кажется полностью расслабленным, только тени от приглушенного света напольной лампы дрожат на его лице. Кагами проводит по его лбу подушечками пальцев, после чего Куроко поворачивает голову и мягко целует его ладонь. 

Пространство между ними пропитано каким-то особым трепетным волнением, но Куроко словно не замечает этого, открывая глаза только тогда, когда Кагами наклоняется и притягивает его за подбородок. Какое-то время они лениво целуются, а потом Куроко оглаживает Кагами за ухом и отстраняется. Кагами понимает, что весь вечер пытается убедить себя в том, что они просто приятно проводят вечер пятницы, но шершавая ткань, плотно облегающая ягодицы, не дает ему и на минуту забыть, зачем Куроко его ждал, зачем он сам поужинал с друзьями, чтобы не тратить на это время дома, и зачем весь день он провел в волнении, боясь, что кто-то заметит кружева у него под рубашкой. Сдержанность Куроко порой выводит из себя, ведь он может быть совсем другим, и чувство предвкушения чего-то приятного начинает переходить в раздражение от долгого ожидания. 

\- А как на счет тебя? – Куроко в очередной раз наполняет бокал Кагами. Бутылка почти пустая, поэтому, выплеснув остатки вина в свой бокал, он ставит ее на пол. 

\- Ужасный день, – признается Кагами, касаясь плеча Куроко. Простой, полуинтимный жест, но Куроко сразу подбирается в кресле, садится прямо и тушит сигарету. – Все… натерло. Я устал это носить. 

\- Честно говоря, я удивлен, что ты выполнил условия, – рука Куроко ложится Кагами на бедро. Пальцы вжимаются в кожу, прощупывая надетые под брюками чулки, и Кагами с трудом подавляет нервную дрожь. – Проносить целый день то, что я тебе подарил – своего рода подвиг. Я опасался, что ты решишь меня перехитрить и переоденешься где-нибудь вне дома. 

\- В чем смысл игры, если ее правила не соблюдаются? – Кагами покачивает ступней, обтянутой капроновой тканью. – Я же не слабак, неспособный сдержать своего слова.

\- Я рад, что ты стал более терпеливым, – Куроко улыбается, и эта улыбка удивительно преображает его лицо. – Полагаю, ты заслужил вознаграждение. 

Куроко опускает веки, его ресницы дрожат – это хорошо видно вблизи. Воспринимая это как знак, Кагами отходит от кресла, на ходу скидывая пиджак. 

\- Дурацкая была идея, – ворчит Кагами, медленно расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Под ней обнаруживается полупрозрачная черная сорочка с красной кружевной окантовкой и тонкими бретелями, сползающими с могучих плеч. – Эти шмотки жутко неудобные и тесные. 

Распустив ремень и вжикнув молнией брюк, он поворачивается так, чтобы не видеть внимательных голубых глаз, пристально за ним наблюдающих, и стягивает брюки, оставаясь в одном белье.

Белье на нем не такое, как всегда. Тонкая воздушная комбинация, черные атласные шортики и чулки до бедер, крепящиеся ремешками на поясе. По задумке Куроко это должно было придать их отношениям остроты. Бог знает, как это пришло ему на ум, но он считал, что для таких пар с долгосрочными отношениями, как они, необходимы такие вот эксперименты. Легче сдвинуть с места Фудзияму, чем переубедить Куроко, поэтому Кагами ничего не оставалось, кроме как соглашаться на его затеи. А фантазия у Куроко была – будь здоров. Ролевые игры, переодевание и смена позиций было, пожалуй, еще самым невинным, что он мог придумать.

\- Погоди, – неожиданно и четко произносит Куроко в тишине, едва Кагами хватается за края трусов, намереваясь их снять. 

Он так и замирает, глядя назад через плечо.

\- Что такое?

\- Хочу посмотреть на тебя, – Куроко сидит, закинув ногу на ногу. Подперев голову кулаком, он заинтересованно его рассматривает – Кагами почти физически чувствует, как его взгляд блуждает по всему телу. 

Желая его подразнить, Кагами крутится перед ним, улыбается в ответ – зло и весело.

\- Ну и как тебе? Как думаешь я выгляжу?

\- Я думаю, ты выглядишь смешно, Кагами-кун, – просто отвечает Куроко, и Кагами привычно заливается краской.

\- Ты сам этого хотел, – оттягивая края сорочки, Кагами бросает взгляд в большое зеркало рядом с шкафом и прыскает со смеху. Большой парень во всем этом бабском тряпье выглядит ничуть не эротично, а нелепо. 

Однако, судя по серьезному взгляду Куроко, он думает совсем иначе.

\- Подойди сюда, – говорит он изменившимся голосом. Кагами слушается и встает к Куроко вплотную, так, что его огромная тень накрывает его полностью. Куроко смотрит на него снизу-вверх, и только глаза его странно блестят.

\- Хочешь взглянуть поближе? – весело подначивает его Кагами. Из-за разницы в росте его пах как раз на уровне куроковых глаз, и ему видны все подробности рисунка на тонком кружеве пояса. 

Куроко медлит, без слов рассматривая его тело, и не спешит к нему прикасаться. Черная гладкая ткань бугрится на том месте, где у женщин ровная поверхность лобка. Чулки, пусть и достаточно большого размера, чуть ли не лопаются – они не рассчитаны на такие мощные ноги. Там, где изящные кружева сорочки должны опоясывать мягкую округлую грудь, они обтягивают рельефные мышцы. Как ни крути – Кагами ни капли не женственный, но это, похоже, волнует Куроко меньше всего.

Наконец, Куроко поднимает руки и за поясницу тянет Кагами, усаживая его на себя. Он поправляет сползшую с плеча бретель и быстро облизывает губы, а Кагами ловит себя на мысли, что начинает возбуждаться.

\- Тебе ужасно идет красный, Кагами-кун, – говорит Куроко, трогая его бока сквозь тонкий шелк. – Красный и черный… он так сочетается с цветом твоих волос и глаз.

\- Фетишист, – роняет Кагами и хмурит брови, когда руки Куроко ползут выше, оглаживают грудь, будто случайно задевая соски. Из-за того, что это происходит сквозь преграду ткани с шершавой текстурой, ощущения становятся необычными. – Я не тащусь от ношения женского белья. В нем я выгляжу как извращенец.

\- Но ты же согласился, – мурлычет Куроко, гладя сильные бедра, обтянутые кружевной резинкой. 

\- Только ради тебя, – прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Куроко, выдыхает Кагами. Он приподнимается на коленях, перенося вес на ноги, усаживаясь на кресле так, чтобы Куроко не было тяжело. 

\- Ты очень честный, Кагами-кун. Честный и послушный. 

Дыхание Куроко пахнет табаком и алкоголем, и это кружит Кагами голову. Ну и что, что слова Куроко – чистая правда? Он не любит уступать, но с Куроко это происходит само собой. Он даже не замечает, что идет у него на поводу, а заметив – страшно бесится, но изменить ничего не может. Вот уж у кого абсолютный дар манипулирования – так это у Куроко.

Кагами не собирается спорить. Вместо этого он задирает сорочку до груди, и Куроко целует его живот, гладит пальцами горячую кожу под поясом, согнувшись в три погибели. Обводит языком ямку пупка, трогает губами плотные мышцы, пробираясь все выше. Дойдя до груди, осторожно прикусывает сосок и медленно ласкает языком. Кагами шипит, все его тело напрягается – стоит Куроко пробраться под трусы и обхватить пальцами член, и его уже потряхивает от напряжения, а в животе все сжимается в тугой пульсирующий узел. Он подается вперед; хочется, чтобы Куроко двигал рукой быстрее, но он будто издевается, замедляя движения, сжимает в кулаке головку, не спеша проходится пальцами вдоль члена и осторожно, почти нехотя, зализывает собственный укус на левой ключице Кагами. 

\- Твою же мать, – ругается Кагами и впивается в губы Куроко с такой силой, словно собирается его съесть. Хоть его глаза закрыты, он чувствует, что Куроко улыбается – он только этого и ждал. Кагами стискивает коленями его бедра, до боли вжимает пальцы в плечи и шумно выдыхает в его рот. Губы Куроко горькие на вкус и сухие на ощупь, но Кагами все равно – он торопливо сминает их, и их поцелуй становится мокрым, нетерпеливым, похожим на один из тех поцелуев, которыми они не обменивались давно, с тех пор, как были подростками. 

В какой-то момент Куроко разрывает поцелуй, и заставляет Кагами отстраниться и слезть. Кагами видит, что его бледные щеки порозовели, а во взгляде разлилась томная поволока, и то, с каким выражением он смотрит на него, вызывает у Кагами желание спрятаться в каком-нибудь безопасном месте. И до того, как Кагами успевает понять, Куроко высвобождает его член, быстро целует головку и размашисто проводит языком по всей длине. 

\- Что т-ты… – выдавливает Кагами, но закончить фразу уже не может. Потому что Куроко быстро заглатывает его член до предела, замирает, а потом резко выпускает изо рта с похабным чмокающим звуком. Кагами сдавленно бормочет слова брани – ощущения просто умопомрачительные, они разом вышибают все мысли из головы, и ноги слабеют, а перед глазами все плывет. Запоздало сообразив, он цепляется руками за спинку кресла, и края комбинации падают, укрывая голову Куроко наподобие вуали. Кагами закусывает губы, сверлит глазами картину на стене, и старается не кончить раньше времени. А ведь самый первый минет, который сделал Куроко, был ужасным – они тогда не решались перейти к чему-то более серьезному, чем долгие ласки, и опыту просто не откуда было взяться. Но нынешний Куроко сосет хорошо, умело, и Кагами просто не может сдержать судорожного вздоха, когда он втягивает щеки, трогая языком крупную венку на налитом кровью члене.

Дурацкая майка мешает – Кагами разгибается и снимает ее с себя, бросая прямо на пол. Куроко что-то мычит, но Кагами не слышит – головка упирается прямо в вибрирующее горло, и он лишь каким-то чудом не спускает в тот же момент. 

Решившись взглянуть вниз, Кагами видит, как жадно Куроко водит губами вдоль его члена. Ощутив на себе его взгляд, он поднимает глаза, и Кагами пробивает дрожь от того, как он на него смотрит. Словно дикий кот, потревоженный за пищей.

Выпустив член из рта, Куроко спускает ткань ниже и щекочет мошонку кончиком языка. Кагами стонет, натягивая голубые пряди и закрывает глаза, уже не в силах смотреть, что там вытворяет Куроко – обхватив его голову, он зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке и осторожно толкается в его рот, низко и хрипло постанывая. Контролировать себя становится все тяжелее, когда Куроко сквозь трусы начинает сжимать руками его ягодицы, от этого ощущения еще ярче.

\- Хватит уже, не могу больше, – почти умоляет Кагами, дергая Куроко за волосы.

Но Куроко не отпускает, только сильней и ощутимей сминая его задницу в ладонях. Кагами буквально срывает от этого крышу – он перестает контролировать себя, ритмично двигает бедрами, и, когда Куроко оттягивает резинку трусов вверх так, что узкая полоска ткани врезается в промежность – Кагами не выдерживает и с протяжным стоном кончает прямо в сжавшееся горло.

Кашель Куроко доносится до его ушей как сквозь вату. С трудом удержавшись на ногах, Кагами отступает и с наивным недоумением смотрит на Куроко, отирающего рот. 

\- Это, – заикается Кагами, замечая, что часть семени попала Куроко на щеку, – это было что-то.

Куроко в ответ только улыбается, слизывая с распухших губ остатки белесых капель. 

\- Что мне делать? – удивленно спрашивает он, пока Куроко поправляет на нем белье, хотя по бугорку на брюках видно, что у него крепко стоит.

Расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и приспустив галстук, Куроко немного думает, а потом говорит:

\- Ляг на кровать, пожалуйста. 

Кагами долго смотрит на него, но Куроко не обращает на него внимания, спокойно закатывая рукава. Ну, или просто делая вид, что занят этим, не желая тратиться на лишние слова.

Вздохнув, Кагами следует просьбе и ложится на спину, согнув ноги. Воздух кажется таким густым, что почти осязаем – а может это от выпитого алкоголя вкупе с пережитым оргазмом. 

Матрац продавливается под Куроко, когда тот подбирается ближе, бросая на подушку какие-то предметы. Кагами не глядя может сказать, что это смазка и презервативы, и тело его отзывается мелкой дрожью в ответ воспоминаниям. Он смотрит в потолок, пока Куроко чертит пальцем по кружевной резинке на бедрах, по поясу на животе, по гладко выбритым ногам, поддевает резинки ремешков и смотрит, как они с хлопком возвращаются обратно. 

\- Ты такой привлекательный сейчас, Кагами-кун, – говорит Куроко, с чувством прижимаясь губами к гладкой фактуре чулка. – Как хорошо, что только я знаю о твоей сексуальности.

\- Фетишист, – повторяет Кагами уже беззлобно, приподнимаясь на лопатках чтобы лучше видеть, – Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что у меня под одеждой, я бы умер от стыда.

Куроко загадочно улыбается, гладя его бедра, колени, икроножные мышцы. Не сдерживаясь, Кагами предпринимает новую попытку избавиться от надоевших трусов, но Куроко снова его останавливает.

\- Ну что опять? – раздраженно тянет Кагами.

\- Можно я попрошу тебя кое-о-чем? – Куроко склоняется к нему и коротко целует в губы. – Последнее условие, обещаю. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – хрипло спрашивает Кагами. 

Куроко принимается ласкать мочку уха, легонько натягивая рыжие пряди, и совершенно подло, по-садистки, тянет время. Кагами напрягается, отворачивается, подставляясь под его ласки. 

\- Тссс, – шепчет Куроко, кладя на губы Кагами палец, едва тот собирается выругаться. – Спокойнее. 

\- Говори уже, сукин ты сын.

\- Кагами-кун, не мог бы ты немного себя потрогать?

Кагами таращится на Куроко большими глазами – нет, он все правильно понял, но разве он сам уже не на пределе? Ответ приходит чуть позже, когда Кагами, поправ все мысленные запреты, проводит пальцами по шовчику трусов, демонстративно раздвигая колени. 

Куроко садится на пятки, и на лице его выражение счастливого ребенка, дождавшегося новой серии любимого аниме. Ему явно нравится наблюдать. Пока Кагами пытается перебороть привычное смущение, он просто тихо наслаждается зрелищем. Не сводя с него ненавидящего взгляда, Кагами гладит себя через ткань, отчаянно кусая и облизывая губы. Может, хотя бы сейчас Куроко позволит ему снять белье? Но нет, как только он цепляет резинку, Куроко жестко останавливает его кисть. 

\- Я знаю, что это причиняет тебе неудобство, но пожалуйста, потерпи еще немного, Кагами-кун, – на одном дыхании произносит он, и Кагами уже не может и не хочет противиться. Запуская руку под атласные шортики, он стискивает зубы и отчаянно толкается в кулак, задыхаясь от накатившего возбуждения. Неужели он так быстро завелся от того, что Куроко на него смотрит? Поглядывая на Куроко сквозь ресницы, он видит его потемневшее лицо, пугающую улыбку, и тихо матерится сквозь зубы.

Он не прекращает дрочить, когда Куроко соединяет его ноги и поднимает их вверх, забрасывая себе на плечи. Ноги темнеют на его белых плечах, несоизмеримо длинные и большие на его фоне. Даже когда с ягодиц наконец стягивают трусы, Кагами только смеется как ненормальный, поднимает голову с подушки и смотрит на Куроко из-под нахмуренных бровей. Начинает дрочить резко и рвано, второй рукой теребя яички – если Куроко так нравится смотреть, пускай смотрит. Даже если потом он долго не сможет взглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Достаточно, – говорит Куроко, и Кагами в ту же секунду сжимает себя у основания члена.

\- Ты трахнешь меня уже, или нет? – Кагами тяжело дышит, возвращая Куроко яростно-похотливый взгляд.

\- У тебя все еще туго с терпением, – беря в руки смазку, отвечает Куроко, и совсем не трудно понять, что он откровенно издевается. 

Между ягодиц становится мокро, и Кагами давится ругательствами, когда в него проникают сразу два пальца. Смазки Куроко не пожалел – пальцы успевают пройти достаточно глубоко, прежде чем смыкается колечко мышц. Куроко целует чувствительную кожу паха, гладкую, как у девчонки – Кагами позаботился об этом, желая выглядеть в этом белье хотя бы немного эстетично. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, Кагами вспоминает свой нелепый вид, отражавшийся в зеркале. Но смотрит на себя, и замечает, что один ремешок отцепился и повис вдоль ноги, атласные трусики до сих болтаются где-то на коленях, а как развратно выглядят его ноги в этих чулках…

\- Бля-ядь, – стонет Кагами и закатывает глаза, когда пальцы внутри него раздвигаются ножницами. Куроко перекидывает ноги Кагами в сторону, подползает выше, стараясь дотянуться лицом до его губ, но не хватает роста. Кагами приподнимается, опираясь на предплечье, и сам находит его рот, проталкивая меж зубов свой язык, ласкает нёбо. 

Куроко убирает пальцы, не переставая целовать, и Кагами не без удовольствия слышит, как бренчит бляшка его ремня. Еще с полминуты приходится ждать, пока Куроко возится с брюками и презервативом, и вскоре головка его члена упирается в зад. 

Кагами облизывает пересохшие губы, предчувствуя момент проникновения. Задержав дыхание, Куроко медленно погружается в тело Кагами, остановившись на середине. Он замирает, пережидая первые секунды, выдыхает, и только потом делает первый осторожный толчок. Кагами сжимается, хватает ртом воздух, смотрит, прикрыв один глаз. Лежа на боку, он отводит одну ногу вперед и пытается сбросить застрявшее на щиколотке белье – Куроко подхватывает ногу под колено, и злополучные шортики скатываются на постель. Кровать поскрипывает при каждом толчке, из открытого окна веет холодом, но воздух в комнате согрет, и мурашки по коже бегут не от этого. Куроко кладет ладонь Кагами на ягодицу и отводит ее немного в сторону – ему все еще слишком тесно. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда просыпается на тумбочке мобильный телефон, начиная громко вибрировать.

\- Это из школы, – Куроко косится в сторону с нескрываемым недовольством. – Наверное, по поводу того ученика.

\- Да пошли они к черту-у-у, – Кагами смаргивает влагу, бодая изголовье кровати. То, как член распирает его изнутри и трется о нежные стенки – просто ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. И он готов убить любого, если этот кто-то будет виноват в том, что его удовольствие прервали.

Это отличается от того, когда Кагами сверху. Странно, немного больно, но безусловно дольше и острее. Он никогда особенно не заморачивался на счет того, кому вести в сексе – его гордость от этого не страдала. Какая разница – главное, что это Куроко, а значит хорошо будет в любом случае.

\- Ты прав, пусть подождут, – говорит Куроко и толкается так резко, что Кагами вскрикивает. Он вспотел, волосы прилипли к лицу – Кагами стискивает его плечо, и пальцы на его ногах растопырены.

Они не могут найти общий ритм, и Кагами хватается за ягодицу Куроко, не давая ему выйти, а сам перекатывается на живот и встает на колени. Куроко нажимает на его поясницу, заставляя выгнуться и приподнять таз, и тогда их движения наконец становятся синхронными. Уже не слышно гудящего телефона – только звук шлепнувшей по заднице ладони, а потом только вздохи и невнятное бормотание Кагами. 

Несмотря на открытое окно, им обоим невыносимо жарко. Куроко ложится на широкую мокрую спину и собирает ртом капельки пота – Кагами чувствует, как между лопатками блуждает его язык. 

\- Кагами-кун, – то ли просит, то ли зовет Куроко. Его руки везде – на ягодицах, на животе, на груди, массируют твердые бусинки сосков, гладят по плечам, по бокам, по бедрам поверх чулок.

Кагами ловит его руки, одну направляя в пах, а с другой переплетает пальцы, и подмахивает бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее и глубже. Он прихватывает губами свою цепочку – стальные звенья скрипят на зубах.

\- Кагами-кун, – стонет Куроко и ускоряется, принимаясь быстро ему дрочить. – Кагами-кун, Кагами-кун…

Он срывается на яростные, глубокие толчки, будто снимает все ограничения, которые сам для себя и придумал. Кагами бьет кулаком в подушку – сердце, кажется, вот-вот разорвется от той скорости, с которой оно бьется – напрягается, принимает в себя Куроко насколько способен принять. Он чуть не раскусывает цепочку зубами, выплёскиваясь в чужую ладонь, и утробно рычит. Вслед за ним кончает и Куроко: чувствуется, как крупно содрогается его тело, а потом они оба валятся на постель.

\- Тяжело, Куроко, – лепечет Кагами, когда к нему возвращается способность членораздельно говорить.

Куроко вздыхает, переводит дух и выходит из него, осторожно придерживая презерватив. Завернув его в салфетку, бросает комок на пол и пристраивается рядом с Кагами, положив под голову его руку. Несколько минут они молча смотрят друг на друга – говорить ничего не хочется, а шевелиться уже лень: не погасли еще отголоски оргазма. Протянув свободную руку, Кагами все же делает то, что хотел в самом начале – убирает мокрые волосы с лица Куроко и целует ссадину у него на виске. Не отодвигаясь сразу, он еще невесомо касается губами его лба, и только потом ложится обратно на подушку.

Куроко кажется таким счастливым, с этими его смеющимися морщинками в уголках глаз. Кагами грубо ерошит его волосы, скалится в ответ на облапившую его ягодицу ладонь.

\- А чулки так и не снял, засранец ты этакий.

Фраза звучит как упрек. Но Куроко понимает ее по-своему.

\- У меня есть еще пара, на несколько размеров меньше.

Кагами прячет лицо у шеи Куроко, глухо хохоча. Похоже, жизнь рядом с этим выдумщиком никогда ему не наскучит – слишком интересно узнать, на что еще способно его воображение.


End file.
